Vampire Hunter
by usamethyst
Summary: Kota itu sedang dihebohkan dengan rumor mengenai vampir yang berkeliaran mencari mangsa. Tsukishima hanya bisa pasrah ketika ditugasi untuk memburu vampir tersebut. Bagaimana aksi Tsukishima dalam berburu vampir bersama kedua patnernya Hinata dan Kageyama? Warning inside! vampire!AU


"Menurut legenda masyarakat sekitar, di dalam hutan itu terdapat sebuah vila yang terbengkalai. Konon katanya di dalam vila tersebut ada seorang vampir yang haus darah." Pria yang mengenakan seragam kepolisian itu melirik ngeri ke arah hutan terlarang di hadapan mereka. "Katanya kalau sudah masuk, kau tidak akan bisa keluar." Begitu lanjutnya sebelum memasuki mobil patroli.

Sementara temannya hanya mendecih sembari membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Vampir? Menggelikan sekali." Ia pun mengikuti temannya memasukki mobil patroli dan meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

.

.

.

**Vampire Hunter**

Standar disclaimer applied!

T. Supranatural, mystery. KuroTsuki (tapi mungkin menjurus ke harem!Tsukki).

**Warning!: OOC, alur bablas, deskripsi yang njeruwet, typos, BL, vampire!AU, dll.**

**.**

.

.

Seminggu setelahnya…

"Terima kasih, datang kembali." Seorang pelayan yang notabenya adalah pelayan baru itu tersenyum kepada seorang pembeli.

Seorang pria berkacamata berseragam polisi menyerahkan beberapa lembar uang untuk membayar _strawberry shortcake_ pesanannya. Ia menatap pelayan itu dan membuka mulutnya. "Kau lebih terlihat seperti sedang menyeringai dibanding tersenyum. Menyeramkan."

Pelayan tadi menahan tawa dan ekspresinya mendadak berubah. "Karena saya memang sedang menyeringai." Seringainya tambah menakutkan.

Pria berkacamata itu tidak terlalu peduli, kemudian ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengambil kembalian. "Pelayan baru itu membuatku emosi saja." ia berjalan menuju mobil patroli dan memasukkinya, ia tidak menyadari jika pelayan tadi masih memperhatikannya dengan seringaian.

"Tsukki, ini gawat." Pria yang tampak mempunyai beberapa bintik di pipinya itu menatap gelisah laporan yang ia terima dari rekannya tempo hari. Keringat mengalir di pelipisnya, kantong matanya membesar menandakan jika pria tersebut kekurangan jam tidur. Entah ada apa, tetapi pria bernama Tsukki yang tengah duduk di sampingnya tetap bisa menyeruput kopi panasnya dengan sangat santai. Pria tadi masih berusaha menanangkan dirinya. "Sudah tiga korban dalam sepekan, ini benar-benar gawat. Padahal patroli sudah dilakukan sesering mungkin, tetapi tetap ada saja yang memasuki hutan itu."

Pria satunya masih sibuk dengan _strawberry shortcake_ yang mereka beli di toko kue langganannya tadi, mendengarkan omongan temannya bukanlah hal yang menarik baginya. Patroli siang hari seperti biasa, membosankan. Setelah selesai dengan _strawberry shortcake_ _favorite_-nya, ia beralih pada surat kabar harian yang memberitakan mengenai vampir, hutan terlarang, dan korban. "Apa tidak ada berita yang lebih masuk akal selain vampir?" pria berkacamata tersebut membuang koran tersebut dengan sedikit kesal yang langsung diambil oleh temannya.

"Kota ini sedang heboh dengan berita vampir di hutan terlarang itu, Tsukki." Temannya membaca surat kabar tersebut dengan seksama. Itu adalah korban ke-49 jika semua korban dihitung. Seorang gadis SMU bersurai hitam dengan kacamata yang terlihat cantik. "Semua korban masuk begitu saja ke dalam hutan itu, padahal sudah ada pagar yang mengelilinginya. Kudengar, pemerintah setempat akan membuat tembok agar korban tidak bertambah."

Pria yang bernama Tsuki langsung menyela dengan kesal. "Diam, Yamaguchi." Oh, ia bukanlah tipe orang yang percaya dengan mahluk supranatural atau hal-hal magis semacam vampir. Dan semua persoalan vampir itu sudah cukup membuatnya muak.

DRRRT

Ponsel Tsuki berdering, langsung saja diangkat oleh pemiliknya. Tatapannya berubah malas begitu mendengar perintah baru dari atasannya.

Yamaguchi yang menyadarinya langsung menanyai tugas apa yang baru saja diberikan atasan mereka.

"Bergabung dalam tim elit pemburu vampir dan masuk ke dalam hutan terlarang untuk memburu vampir itu." ucapnya sembari menancap gas dan mengemudikan mobil patroli menuju kantor pusat dengan malas.

.

.

.

Tsuki mengetuk pintu dan memutar knop pintu tersebut. Sosok pertama yang di lihatnya adalah seorang pria bersurai hitam dan di sebelahnya ada seorang pria bersurai oranye, persis seperti jeruk. Kemudian tampaklah sosok pria tua yang merupakan atasannya.

"Ah, itu dia sudah datang. Perkenalkan, namanya adalah Tsukishima Kei, kebanggaan kami. Dia polisi muda yang berkompeten dalam mengerjakan segala tugasnya, ia pernah menyelamatkan 5 sandera perampokan bank beberapa bulan yang lalu." Pria tua itu memperkenalkan Tsukishima pada kedua pria lainnya. "Nah, Tsukishima kau akan bergabung dengan misi perburuan vampir dengan mereka."

"Konyol." ketus Tsukishima, ia bermasud menolak secara tidak langsung menjalani misi tersebut. Sayang atasannya bukanlah orang yang peka.

Yang bersurai hitam menatap Tsukishima dengan tatapan mengintimidasi. "Namaku Kageyama Tobio dan ini temanku Hinata Shoyo. Kuharap kau tidak merepotkan kami nanti."

"Hahaha, aku tidak akan merepotkanmu. Ah, aku khawatir malah kau yang akan merepotkanku." Sindir Tsukishima dengan wajah yang dibuat se-_annoying_ mungkin.

"Kalian bahkan kelihatan cepat akrab." Atasan Tsukishima tertawa puas, sementara pemuda berambut oranye itu menatap tidak suka pada Tsukishima.

.

.

.

Tsukishima menyalakan lampu apartemennya. Apartemen luas nan mewah, di dalamnya pun banyak barang yang tidak murah harganya. Semenjak kecil ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan kakaknya karena mereka yatim piatu, kakaknya sendiri adalah seorang aktor terkenal yang sedang _tour_ keliling dunia. Semenjak kakaknya terkenal, ia lebih sering menghabiskan waktu sendirian di apartemen mereka. Sepi, saking sepinya kadang membuatnya tidak selera makan dan lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di kantor. Tsukishima memang membenci keramaian, tapi ia lebih benci pada kesunyian seperti ini. matanya melirik ke arah kertas yang diberikan si oranye yang tingginya di bawah rata-rata. Kertas itu berisi peralatan yang harus ia bawa untuk perburuan mereka nanti. Mereka sudah janji untuk menjemput Tsukishima tepat jam 10 malam.

Tsukishima berpikir jika hal yang dilakukannya sangat konyol. Saking konyolnya ia merasa seperti badut. Vampir? Oh ayolah, paling dalang dari semua itu hanyalah seorang psikopat yang bersembunyi di hutan dan membunuh semua orang yang memasukki hutan tersebut. Vampir hanyalah fiksi belaka, jika mereka pintar dan tau sejarah vampir yang sebenarnya hanyalah seorang psikopat yang hobi membunuh orang, mereka pasti tidak akan membesarkan masalah semacam ini dan heboh seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Pertama, kita periksa korban dulu. Kami ingin mengetahui bekas lukanya." Begitu kata Kageyama yang duduk angkuh di kursi pengemudi, di sebelahnya ada sang patner yang sedang memakan cemilan.

"Kenapa harus semalam ini?" tanya Tsukishima tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran si egois Kageyama.

Si surai oranye menoleh ke belakang, tempat Tsukishima yang sedang duduk manis. "Ada ritual untuk memastikan itu adalah ulah orang iseng atau vampir." Ia mewakili sang rekan untuk menjawab.

"Konyol." Hanya itu komentar Tsukishima kemudian pembicaraan di dominasi oleh duo pemburu vampir yang duduk di depannya. Ia memilih memakai _earphone-_nya agar tidak mendengar pembicaraan yang tidak berguna baginya itu.

.

.

.

"Kebetulan kami baru saja selesai melakukan autopsi." Ucap seorang pria bersurai perak yang baru saja melepaskan maskernya. Ia keluar dari ruang autopsi mayat dan membawa beberapa kertas berisi catatan mengenai mayat korban. "Penyebab kematiannya kekurangan darah, anehnya tidak ditemukan luka apa pun kecuali pada tengkuknya. Sebuah luka gigitan."

Kageyama mengangguk kemudian menatap laporan yang dibawa pria tadi. "Boleh kulihat?"

"Silahkan saja." pria itu menyerahkan laporannya pada Kageyama, ia secara tidak sengaja melihat Tsukishima. "Kau juga sedang menyelidiki kasus ini, Tsukishima?" tanyanya dengan senyum ramah.

Yang ditanyai hanya mengangguk. Mereka sudah sering bertemu dalam kasus pembunuhan, jadi tidak heran jika mereka sudah kenal lama satu sama lain. "Sugawara_-san_, ada yang ingin kutanyakan."

"Apa?"

"Menurutmu ini benar-benar pembunuhan atau hanya psikopat yang menggunakan legenda vampir untuk menutupi kejahatannya?" Tsukishima menatap Sugawara serius.

Sementara itu Hinata dan Kageyama memutuskan untuk melihat langsung kondisi mayat, jadi mereka hanya berdua saat ini.

Sugawara menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak bisa menjawabnya,kasus ini sangat tidak mungkin dilakukan oleh orang biasa." Ia memegang kepalanya yang berdenyut. "Ini sebuah tindak kriminal yang tidak bisa dipecahkan dengan logika."

Melihat rekannya sedang banyak pikiran, Tsukishima memutuskan untuk membelikan sekaleng jus dari mesin penjual yang berada tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri. "Kita lanjutkan sambil duduk, aku ingin mendengar semua yang kau ketahui."

.

.

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, Tsukishima hanya diam memikirkan perkataan Sugawara tadi. Seperti bukan Sugawara yang dikenalnya, ia tampak sedikit berbeda.

"Sekarang kita makan dulu." Ucap Kageyama yang baru saja selesai memarkir mobil mereka di depan sebuah rumah makan cepat saji. Sementara Hinata sudah terburu-buru turun karena kelaparan.

Mereka masuk dan memesan makanan. Sementara Tsukishima ditugasi mencari tempat duduk untuk mereka makan.

"Tsukki!"

Tsukishima menoleh saat namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang sangat dikenalnya. Matanya menangkap sosok Yamaguchi dengan seorang pria sedang tersenyum ke arahnya sambil mengisyaratkan ia untuk mendekat.

"Sawamura_-san_, kau sudah bisa bertugas kembali?" tanya Tsukishima pada pria yang notabenya adalah seniornya tersebut.

"Hanya tugas ringan seperti patroli saja." pria bernama Sawamura tadi menggaruk tengkuknya sembari tertawa ringan.

"Oh. Biasanya kau makan ramen di kedai dekat stasiun."

Sawamura melirik Yamaguchi yang sedang mengunyah kentang goreng kesukaannya. Tsukishima mengikuti arah mata Sawamura dan langsung mengerti.

"Kau sendiri kenapa ada di sini?" Sawamura balik bertanya.

"Misi bodoh untuk memburu vampir membuatku terjebak dengan dua orang konyol itu." Tsukishima menunjuk Kageyama dan Hinata yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya sembari membawa nampan. Bukannya tidak tau, ia hanya sengaja.

"TSUKISHIMA BERISIK."

Dan begitulah, malam itu mereka berdebat sengit dalam rumah makan cepat saji tersebut.

.

.

.

Paginya seperti dalam rencana, ketiga pria tersebut memasukki hutan terlarang setelah semua kebutuhan terpenuhi. Pohon pinus yang sangat tinggi tidak mengizinkan sinar matahari untuk menyinari hutan tersebut. Gelap dan lembap, mereka harus berhati-hati dengan kemungkinan ada rawa tak berdasar di hutan tersebut. Penerangan mereka hanya sebuah senter. Baru beberapa meter mereka menelusuri hutan, Kageyama dan Hinata mulai ribut mempeributkan siapa yang akan memegang senter. Tsukishima hanya menatap mereka malas dan mengenakan _earphone_-nya lagi. Hanya beberapa menit ia berjalan dengan _earphone_-nya, langkahnya terhenti. Ia menyadari sesuatu yang ganjil, Tsukishima melepaskan _earphone_-nya dan menyadari bahwa suara bising pertengkaran Kageyama dan Hinata sudah lenyap. Mereka terpisah secepat itu?

"Oh, bagus sekali." Tsukishima mendengus kesal. "Mereka memang tidak dapat diharapkan." Kemudian ia berusaha mencari jalan keluar, sialnya ia hanya berputar-putar.

.

.

.

Hari mulai gelap, jam tangan Tsukishima menunjukkan pukul 4 sore. Sebentar lagi matahari akan tenggelam dan keadaan hutan akan bertambah gelap sementara ia masih berputar-putar di tempat tadi, berusaha menemukan jalan keluar. Tsukishima akhirnya mengambil senternya dan memilih jalan yang berbeda, berharap tidak kembali ke tempat tadi.

Ada cahaya yang ditangkap matanya berasal dari balik semak-semak besar. Dengan sekuat tenaga ia menyibakkan semak besar tersebut dan tampak lah sebuah vila yang tampak tua namun masih kokoh dan bagus, hanya tampak tua saja. Ada cahaya yang memancar dari jendela, menandakan ada orang di dalamnya. Tsukishima tau jika dalang dari semua kehebohan atas vampir dari hutan terlarang ada di dalam vila itu. ia melangkahkan kakinya santai lalu mengetuk pintu depan vila yang terbuat dari kayu dengan banyak ukiran yang terlihat indah, warna hitam membuat pintu itu terlihat seperti pintu menuju kematian. Tsukishima tidak begitu peduli dengan vampir atau psikopat, karena ia tidak percaya dengan mahluk dongeng semacam vampir dan ia membawa pistol untuk membunuh psikopat yang sudah membuat heboh warga kota.

Pintu itu terbuka sedikit mengalunkan decitan yang membuat sakit telinga. Tsukishima masih tidak gentar untuk masuk ke dalam.

BLAM

Pintu itu tertutup sendiri tetapi Tsukishima masih berekspresi datar dan tidak peduli. Ia terus berjalan masuk semakin dalam. Ada karpet yang melapisi lantai dari pintu masuk menuju sebuah tangga besar dengan pegangan yang terbuat dari marmer.

"Hei, apa-apaan itu? kenapa kau tidak ketakutan?" sebuah suara terdengar dari atas tangga.

Tsukishima menyalakan senternya untuk melihat siapa yang barusan berbicara. Ia menyorot ke arah atas tetapi tidak menemukan apa pun di sana. Alisnya terangkat sebelah saat menyadari ada hembusan nafas di tengkuknya.

"Mencariku, Tsukki?" bisiknya tepat di telinga Tsukishima.

Tanpa menolehkan kepalanya Tsukishima sudah bisa menebak siapa pria yang sedang berdiri di belakangnya. Kuroo Tetsurou, seorang pelayan yang baru bekerja sebulan di toko kue langganannya.

"Ohh, sekarang aku tau kenapa kau hobi menakuti pelanggan toko dengan seringaianmu." Sindir Tsukishima. Ia sama sekali tidak tampak takut dengan pria yang bisa membunuhnya kapan saja itu. eits, Tsukishima kan punya pistol, tentu ia akan melawan.

"Kau mau kubuatkan _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaanmu?" Kuroo berjalan menaikki tangga dan melirik Tsukishima. "Kau belum makan sejak pagi, bukan? Pantas aku tidak melihatmu di toko pagi ini."

"Ternyata benar kau hanya seorang psikopat." Tsukishima tidak mengidahkan perkataan Kuroo dan menatapnya.

Kuroo tertawa keras mendengar perkataan Tsukishima. "Aku vampir. Aku bisa berubah jadi kelelawar jika kau mau melihatnya."

"Tidak terima kasih."

Kuroo kembali menyeringai pada Tsukishima. Sepertinya ia merencanakan sesuatu.

.

.

.

Yamaguchi menatuhkan ponselnya setelah berbicara dengan atasannya melalui telepon, membuat Sawamura menanyakan ada berita apa dari kantor pusat. Dengan wajah pucat dan badan gemetar, suaranya terdengar gemetar dan sangat pelan seakan baru saja mendapat sebuah kabar buruk.

"Tsukki menghilang di dalam hutan."

Sawamura dan Sugawara membulatkan matanya. Sugawara kebetulan sedang tidak ada tugas sehingga bisa menemani kedua polisi itu patroli.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Sawamura khawatir. Ia sudah menganggap juniornya yang satu itu adik sendiri karena kakak Tsukishima merupakan teman masa sekolahnya dulu. Begitu juga Sugawara yang sudah dekat dengan Tsukishima. "Aku akan mengabari kakaknya."

Sementara Sawamura menghubungi kakak Tsukishima, Sugawara berusaha menenangkan Yamaguchi.

"Semoga Tuhan menjaganya." Lirih Yamaguchi gemetar.

.

.

.

"Jadi, kalau kau vampir, kenapa kau bekerja sebagai pelayan di toko kue saat matahari memancarkan sinarnya?" tanya Tsukishima mengintrogasi Kuroo sembari melahap _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaannya.

Kuroo menjawab singkat. "Untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kuroo menatap kedua manik yang terbingkai kacamata tersebut. "Sudah lama aku memperhatikanmu, jadi aku mencoba mendekatimu."

Tsukishima masih tidak mengerti.

"Kau ingat penyekapan lima orang sandera beberapa bulan yang lalu? Aku adalah salah seorang sandera yang kau tolong." Jelas Kuroo kemudian menambahkan. "Dan satu lagi, mitos-mitos tentang vampir yang banyak beredar itu tidak semuanya benar. Vampir tidak akan berubah menjadi abu jika terkena sinar matahari, kulit kami hanya akan sedikit melepuh jika terkena sinar matahari. Ada pertanyaan lain?"

Tsukishima berusaha mengingat kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, ah empat bulan yang lalu lebih tepatnya. Ia tidak begitu memperhatikan kelima orang sandera tetapi ia tau beberapa cirinya. Seorang gadis berambut seperti puding, seorang pria tanpa alis, seorang biksu, seorang kakek tua dan seorang pria dengan gaya rambut ayam.

"Oh."

Alis kanan Kuroo terangkat. "Kau tidak kaget?"

Tsukishima menggeleng, ia masih dengan tenangnya melahap makanan kesukannya tersebut. "Seringaianmu membuatku tidak kaget saat mengetahui jika kau adalah seorang psikopat." Tsukishima meletakan piring yang telah kosong tersebut di atas meja. Kemudian fokusnya beralih pada Kuroo yang duduk di hadapannya. "Kau juga akan membunuhku?"

Kuroo tertawa keras mendengar pertanyaan Tsukishima dan menyeringai sebum akhinya menghilang seperti asap. Tak lama ia muncul di belakang Tsukishima, memutar kursi yang diduduki Tsukishima dan menguci pria itu dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menyeringai lagi pada Tsukishima, tangan kanannya menahan dagu Tsukishima. Sementara Tsukishima mulai was-was dengan pergerakan Kuroo.

"Mana mungkin aku membunuh orang yang sudah menyelamatkanku dari teroris?" Kuroo memperpendek jarak diantara mereka, membuat kedua bibir mereka bertemu sebentar. Hanya sepersekian detik kemudian ia melanjutkan. "Lebih menarik jika aku menyimpanmu, bukan?"

Dingin, bibir yang menciumnya itu terasa dingin seperti es. Tsukishima menyadari jika yang suhu bibir Kuroo bukanlah suhu tubuh manusia pada umumnya. Suhu sedingin itu lebih seperti suhu mayat hidup. Tsukishima membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Apa maumu?"

"Mudah saja, kau hanya harus di sini selamanya. Sebagai gantinya akan kubawakan kue kesukaanmu setiap hari. Bukankah menyenangkan jika kau libur kerja seperti ini?" Kuroo mengelus pipi kanan Tsukishima dengan ibu jari tangan kirinya.

"Hanya berdiam diri saja?" tanya Tsukishima yang sejak awal sudah curiga.

Kuroo menyeringai. "Tentu tidak, saat kubilang 'selamanya' berarti kau akan berubah menjadi vampir sama sepertiku."

Tsukishima mendecih. "Hentikan leluconmu, ini tidak lucu."

"Aku tidak bercanda, Tsukki." Kuroo mencium kening Tsukishima dan berbisik di telinganya. "Kau akan jadi mahluk immortal."

"Lalu apa yang kudapatkan selain cake kesukaanku?" Tsukishima melipat tangannya angkuh.

Kuroo berpikir sejenak. "Aku akan berhenti mencari korban, bagaimana?"

Tsukishima menatap Kuroo. Ia tau jika ini adalah rencana Kuroo untuk membuatnya jatuh dalam perangkap Kuroo. Sebenarnya tujuan pria licik di hadapannya ini adalah dirinya, Tsukishima sadar jika semua kegemparan yang ia buat hanya untuk menariknya ke dalam sebuah perjanjian konyol ini. Merasa dipermainkan tetapi ia tidak bisa menolak, Tsukishima menghela nafas kemudian membuka mulutnya. "Baiklah. Tapi aku ingin berpamitan dengan beberapa orang dulu."

"Tenang saja, kita akan buat skenario dimana kau akan berpura-pura mati." Ucap Kuroo. "Sebenarnya kau akan benar-benar mati sebelum menjadi vampir."

"Kalau begitu lakukan dengan halus." Tsukishima memejamkan matanya, bersiap bertemu ajalnya untuk kehidupan barunya, hidup dalam keabadian bersama mahluk yang mengaku seorang vampir tersebut.

Kuroo menjilat bibirnya ketika melihat Tsukishima dengan posisi pasrah seperti itu. ah, ia ingin menjamah tubuh itu, bibir itu, ia ingin memiliki Tsukishima seutuhnya. Ia mulai menggigit tengkuk Tsukishima dan menghisap darahnya.

"Akh." Pekik Tsukishima saat Kuroo menancapkan taringnya untuk membuat lubang pada pembuluh darahnya. Tsukishima mulai merasa lemas setelah Kuroo menghisap darahnya dengan liar. Keadaannya terus memburuk, ia kehilangan kesadaran, tak lama nafasnya berhenti.

Kuroo yang menyadarinya langsung saja membuat luka pada mulutnya dan memasukkan darahnya ke dalam tubuh Tsukishima. Begitulah cara vampir membuat manusia biasa berubah menjadi vampir. Oleh karenanya saat menggigit dan menghisap mangsanya, mereka harus memastikan tidak ada luka pada mulutnya.

Tsukishima masih tak bernafas. Butuh waktu 24 jam untuk merubahnya menjadi seorang vampir sutuhnya. Ia meletakkan jasad Tsukishima tetap terduduk di bangkunya, kemudian ia menyeret bangku lain untuk ia duduki. Menatap wajah Tsukishima bisa membuat 24 jam terasa menyenangkan baginya.

.

.

.

Seluruh orang terdekat Tsukishima sudah merelakan kepergian Tsukishima termasuk Yamaguchi. Mereka berkumpul mengenakan pakaian hitam untuk menghormati kepergian Tsukishima. Yamaguchi hendak meletakkan buket bunga di dekat batas antara hutan dan kota,

SRAK SRAK

Semak-semak bergerak, sesosok pria muncul dari dalam semak tersebut. Sosok itu membuat kaget seluruh orang yang menyaksikannya. Sementara yang jadi pusat perhatian cuek saja sembari menyerahkan sebuah surat kepada Yamaguchi. Setelah Yamaguchi menerimanya dengan berlinang air mata, sosok itu kembali memasukki hutan, sosoknya kembali tenggelam dalam kegelapan hutan terlarang.

"TSUKKKI!" jerit Yamaguchi hendak menyusul, spontan saja Sawamura dan Sugawara mencegahnya.

Yamaguchi terus meronta sampai kehabisan tenaga, ia menangis sangat keras. Menangisi kepergian sahabat terbaiknya. Mereka sudah bersama sejak menginjak bangku sekolah dasar, tak ia sangka perpisahan mereka akan terasa berat seperti ini.

"Surat apa itu?" tanya Sugawara saat menyadari ada sesuatu di tangan Yamaguchi.

Yamaguchi menjawab lemah. "Dari Tsukki."

Sugawara dan Sawamura saling tatap. Mereka kemudian membuka surat tersebut dan membacanya.

'_Aku sudah bertemu dengan dalang dari semua kehebohan ini. Kami melakukan perjanjian sehingga ia tidak akan membuat onar lagi. Oleh karenanya, biarkan aku beristirahat dengan tenang._

―_Tsukishima Kei'_

Bagi mereka, Tsukishima adalah pahlawan, dan mereka setuju untuk mengenang Tsukishima sebagai pahlawan dan mencatatnya dalam sejarah kota.

.

.

.

"Kuroo_-san_, kudengar di koran pagi jika polisi yang selalu kau perhatikan itu mengorbankan dirinya demi kota ini ya?" tanya teman kerja Kuroo di toko kue. "Bagaimana denganmu? Kau sedih?"

Kuroo menggeleng sambil memotong sebuah _strawberry shortcake_ kesukaan Tsukishima dan memasukkannya ke dalam kotak. "Biasa saja."

"Ehhh?! Padahal kau mengaguminya kan? Kau bahkan selalu memperhatikannya. Bukankah dia pernah menyelamatkanmu?" tanya pria itu bertubi-tubi.

Kuroo memperlihatkan seringaiannya. "Aku justru senang karena sekarang ia menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Rekan kerjanya memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Sementara Kuroo tengah menyeringai saat itu.

.

.

.

"_Karena kau sudah menjadi milikku seutuhnya, selamanya."_

.

.

.

Fin

A/N: fiuh jadi dalam sehari, ini sebuah rekor buat saya. Ngetik 3k sehari itu merupakan hal yang sulit bagi saya. Alhamdulillah idenya mengalir seperti sungai ketika saya mengerjakan ff ini. Buat lanjutan ff Secret Misson masih dalam taham pembuatan, dimohon sabar karena saya kena wb buat ngerjain ff itu haha. /taboked

Not gomen buat alur yang kecepetan di akhir ya, saya mulai kena wb tapi udah saya perbaiki sebisa mungkin.

Lama gak muncul ya? Iya, saya sedang ada kendala untuk membuka ffn sehingga semuanya diproses satu persatu. Btw ini ff KuroTsuki perdana saya, dulu pernah mau nyoba ngetik KuroTsuki hasilnya malah amburegul amseyu bahreway. Masih butuh saran dan kritik buat kemajuan mengetik. Saya masih kurang yakin ini udah IC atau belum haha. Oh ya, balesan review saya pm setelah modem bener, mohon ditunggu.

Oke cukup sekian, see you next project.

(Special thanks for: Michaela, Aulia, Hani, Raden, Arrazi, Fujian, RayhanAssyari and YOU).

**_OMAKE_**

Sudah bertahun-tahun semenjak ia meninggalkan kota, rasa rindu pada kota dan rasa bosan saat ditinggal Kuroo sendirian di dalam vila membuat Tsukishima diam-diam pergi ke kota. Banyak yang berubah, mulai dari tata kota, bangunan, bahkan mode.

"Akh." Pekik seorang kakek tua sembari menunjuk ke arah Tsukishima. "Ts-Tsukki?"

Mata Tsukishima membulat, mungkinkah kakek tua tersebut adalah Yamaguchi? Ah, ia harus segera menghindar dari kakek tua tersebut, Tsukishima mempercepat langkahnya.

BRUGH

Yamaguchi terjatuh, Tsukishima hendak menolongnya namun seorang gadis dengan bintik di wajah yang terlihat mirip Yamaguchi muncul sembari membantu Yamaguchi berdiri. "Kakek baik-baik saja? ayo kita pulang." Begitu ucapnya. Yamaguchi hanya mengangguk pasrah.

Melihat kejadian itu Tsukishima berpikir jika kehidupannya selama ini sudah sempurnya, hanya kurang satu hal dan ia akan memintanya pada Kuroo malam ini.

Malamnya…

"Ada yang kuinginkan." Ucap Tsukishima to the pont.

"Apa?" Kuro menyeruput teh. Vampir bisa memakan dan meminum makanan dan minuman manusia, jadi mereka sebenarnya tidak terlalu bergantung pada darah manusia. Darah manusia ibaratkan makanan mewah yang dihidangkan beberapa tahun sekali.

"Anak."

Kuroo langsung menyemburkan teh yang ada di mulutnya. "EH?! KAU SERIUS?!"

Tsukishima mengangguk membuat seringaian mengembang menghiasi wajah Kuroo. Ah kalian bisa menebak apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Fin.


End file.
